Rose Academy
by Megasunny
Summary: Rose and Lissa are Transferred to Cross Academy. Lissa for new studies and Rose to protect Lissa. When Strigoi Level E's  attack the school things go from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Academy nor do I own the Vampire Knight mangas. They are in no way mine. **

**They belong to other people. **

**Chapter 1**

"Right this way Ms. Hathaway and Ms. Dragamir." The chauffer directed.

As Lissa and I walked toward our new academy I glanced around and saw a really big campus. One thing became clear. I would definitely be late for classes.

The chauffer walked us to the gate that stood before Cross academy. There wewere intercepted by a small looking girl. She looked about our age and beside her was a boy with silver hair

and gray eyes.

"Hello, I am part of the Disciplinary committee. My name is Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu." She said. "We will take them from here, sir."

The guy named Zero was silent and grim. And obviously a little bored. If anything he was definitely the equivalent of a Dhampir. As for the girl… I would assumethat she was just a human.

Her build wasn't like most dhampirs nor vampires. I was very curious. The chauffer left us with our luggage and I picked up both mine and Lissa's

luggage. Zero looked at me funny as if saying why are you carrying all of the luggage. That's just my life. I love Lissa to death however I can't depend on her at all.

We were taken to the Headmaster's office. And he was not what I was expecting.

The man had long blonde hair with a jubilant smile on his face. Yuki and Zero were standing behind us and just in front of the doors. This put my senses on high alert.

Lissa tuned into my feelings and looked at me funny. I kept my stoic expression as if I were doing a business deal.

I could feel that Kiryu guy was staring at me with shock and glaring at the back of Lissa's head. Headmaster Cross obviously saw Zero's glare because he shot a mean

look behind us which had Lissa turning her head to see what had caused such an annoyed look. Zero glared down at the floor for a minute.

"Hello, You must be Rose Hathaway and Vasilsa Dragomir. It is nice to have a another pureblood at our Academy. And Rose you are a…Dhampir...May I ask what that is?"

"Its alright, Dhampirs are the children born from a pureblood and a human so I guess I would be a half vampire."

"Hmmm…that is a dilemma. As I 'm sure you are aware the Cross academy is made up of two classes. The night class and the Day class. Because of your heritage I find it hard to place you in

a certain Dorm." Explained the Headmaster.

"Well I am Lissa's guardian so I would prefer to be put into the Moon dorm." I said.

"Yes, However there is your safety to think about. You are half human and otherDorm members may get hungry."

"I fully understand Headmaster Cross, still even above all the Danger from other moroi I would prefer to share the moon dorm. If you please." I said patiently even though I was getting very

annoyed.

"Very well Ms. Hathaway you may sleep in the moon dorm." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We were escorted to the Moon Dorm. Zero stopped at the entrance with a

disgusted look on his face. For some reason it really pissed me off. I'm not saying

some moroi aren't disgusting but that isn't a good enough reason to hate them all.

Yuki didn't seem to hate vampires; she just walked right up to the doors, knocked

softly then entered. Near the door a boy who seemed at least a couple years older

than us greeted us with a soft smile. His brown hair was long and it curled a little

bit around his neck. He was very beautiful. Moroi.

"Hello My name is Kaname Kuran and I am the Dorm President. You must be Rose

and Vasilisa." He said with a soft smile. He wore a white uniform which was quite

different from Yuki and Zero's uniform. 

"Hello I would prefer if you would just call me Lissa." Lissa said quietly, blushing slightly.

"Hey." I said casually.

"I will show you to your dorm room. In there you will find two moon dorm uniforms

and your schedules. As moon dorm students we take our classes in the night rather

then the day time. You will be introduced to the rest of the night class later

tonight."

Hmmm night classes this was going to be interesting.

A boy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes came down the grand looking steps in a

Moon dorm uniform.

"Thank you Yuki for escorting the ladies here." Kaname said tenderly to Yuki.

"No problem, Kaname Sempai." She replied blushing lightly.

It was pretty obvious that Yuki had a thing for the dorm president. I just hope she

knows what she's doing because Moroi are pretty flirty and have no reservations

when it comes to human and dhampir girls.

The blonde guy looked younger in the maturity sense even though he was probably

my age. He introduced himself as Aido Hanabusa. He led us up the stairs and to the

second floor. There was a room on his right and he opened the door.

It was a huge room with two king sized beds. Definitely expensive. And it looked

nice. On each of the beds was a uniform, a laptop, a piece of paper with our

schedule on it. I walked over to the bed that was obviously Lissa's and set her

suitcases onto the floor beside the bed.

I walked over to mine and I was shocked…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

My schedule was absolutely kinda tedious

9 - 11 Biology

11:30 - 1:30 Calculus

1:45 – 3 Current Studies of the World.

I know one thing for sure. I'm going to fail my classes. I barely passed at St.

Vladimir's. I don't think I could pass master degree classes. I would have to talk to

headmaster Cross about those classes.

Beside my schedule I found a letter from Dimitri.

Dear, Rose

I hope you are settling in at Cross academy, I have been given a part time teaching job at your new academy… I will be training you as well as Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross. I will be joined by a Mr. Yogari. He is a vampire hunter. It shouldn't be too awkward.

Hope to see you soon,

Dimitri Belikov

Dimitri is coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"AHHHHHH Dimitri's coming!" I squealed. Wow squealing that is a first for me. I'm

not saying I regret it but, it's a first.

Lissa smiled at me. She was very happy for me. She was just a little less exited

than I was. Of course she would have known he was going to be here. He is her

second guardian.

"I know." She said simply. "Now hurry and change we have the introductions and then classes."

I took a quick shower and dressed into the uniform on my bed. Beside the skirt it

is quite stylish. It's not very easy to kick ass in a skirt or dress. But hey if

disciplinary committee Yuki cross can do it so can I. I put my hair back into a

ponytail and put on some eyeliner.

Then Liss and I went downstairs into the main hall. There we found Night class

students standing around at the bottom. They were whispering quietly as we walked

down the steps and stood at the base of the staircase.

I caught a few conversations containing my name as well as Lissa's and Mostly about

a Toga Yogari and my Dimitri teaching at Cross academy.

"Hello Night class." President Kuran said. The room grew quiet as he continued.

"Our two newest members to the night class will be Rose Hathaway and Lissa

Dragomir."

I could feel Lissa's jealousy that everyone was staring at me. I for one thing that

they were smelling human blood..my blood. I felt their uncertainty. I didn't let it

bother me. I didn't show expression on my face.

The Blonde boy known as Aido called out "I can smell human blood from The Hathaway girl." he said uncertainly with a confused look.

Kaname acknowledged Aido's question with an answer directed toward the whole

group," Rose is a Dhampir, I'm sure you have all heard of the academy in Montana

that trains half vampires to protect moroi or pureblood vampires. She is The Rose

Hathaway, the girl who has killed many level E's even before she finished her

training. "

I was surprised he knew so much about my achievements. I just nodded solemnly.

"She reminds me of Kiryu." Someone in the crowd muttered.

"Alright Night class it's time for classes."

We walked out the doors of our dorm and stopped in front of the gates. I could

hear shouts of glee and admiration, as well as adoration. The gates opened and the

Disciplinary committee was shouting warnings, well Yuki was at least. Not many of

the Day class people would dare disobey Zero's warnings. I had to admit, he had

the whole tough dhampir look.

I walked grimly right beside Lissa. Zero glanced over at me but I ignored his look

of disgust toward Lissa. It still pissed me off. Kaname said something to Yuki that

made her blush lightly and step up her warnings. I still think that it was very rude

of Kaname to play with Yuki's feelings like he does. Oh well.

I had a few hours of free time to do whatever I felt like. My cell phone rang. It was my mother. I had recently decided that she wasn't that bad. We don't always fight anymore…at least not like we used to. I answered the phone.

"Rose, I heard that Lissa chose to go to Cross academy. How does it feel being an official guardian?"

"I don't feel any different from when I was at St. Vlad's but I guess it kind of feels nice."

"I heard Dimitri was going to teach a class at Cross Academy.." She said cautiously.

"Yeah, I guess." I say just as cautiously.

"Be careful. Ok?" She says.

All I can think about is why Dimitri would be dangerous to me. I let her slide. And just say I have to get to class.

Better than finding out what is dangerous about Dimitri.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dimitri got to the airport around 8 oclock. When he walked in those doors I walked alongside him as we made our way back to Cross academy. He gave me one of those smiles that made my

heart thump really loud. His hand brushed against my hand just slightly and Lissa walked on the other side of me. I was officially happy and felt very safe at the new academy.

"Hello Rosa." Dimitri whispered into my ear.

For some reason that made me shiver with gentle fear. And he looked at me funny. We got to school and Yuki and that Kiryu guy met us at the gate. Kiryu's face was full of

anger when he saw Dimitri and he stiffened.

Dimitri broke the ice.

"It's been quite a while since we've seen you Zero. When I heard it was you I was teaching I wasn't sure it was you."

"Belikov." He said curtly and I saw the hatred and anger in Zero's eyes.

I was definitely going to ask Dimitri what this conversation was about. It seemed to be full of anger… at least from Zero, Dimitri just looked annoyed and no would ever see it but me maybe

just a bit smug.

Zero just sizzled with anger. Then his expression when Yuki looked over at him.

"What's wrong zero?" she asked in that sickly sweet voice she had.

Zero groaned and Dimitri shifted his body so that it was just in front of Lissa at the same time my body shifted to protect her. Zero looked from me to Yuki as if undecided then he

ran into the trees for shelter. I was officially confused but Dimitri suggested that we take Lissa to our dorm.

When we were standing outside our dorm I looked at Dimitri and he obviously noticed my confused and determined look because he sighed. We walked inside and he sat down on a

couch.

"Mr. Yagari and I were vampire hunters in my early years. Zero and I met when I was with Yagari. It was quite something actually.

**Flash Back**

_Dimitri's POV_

"Hello Yagari." Dimitri said.

"Belikov." Toga Yagari said curtly.

The Kiryu twins walked out from behind a tree. For the first time I had seen a pair of vampire hunting twins who had survived in their mother's womb together. Looking at Zero I could tell that

he had gained most of the skill. It was going to be quite difficult to train Ichiru because he had very little of the twins' shared power. Ichiru looked at me curiously and I stared back at him

with an expressionless face.

"I am Dimitri Belikov. I will be training you Ichiru. Come with me." I said.

I didn't give Ichiru a chance to catch up to me I was gone and the boy was having hard trouble following. Ichiru was breathing very hard before I stopped. And I could have kept going.

**End of flashback**

Rose's POV

"I basically trained Ichiru just as I trained you Rose. The same drills and tests. And he didn't do as well as you did. When he couldn't pass the test all of the other

vampire hunters shunned Ichiru. The only one who showed Ichiru any kind of attention and that was Zero. But because I had tried to train Ichiru, Zero saw that it was my fault that Ichiru

hadn't passed the test and was forever shunned by the vampire hunter society. " Dimitri finished with a sigh. "It was Ichiru who went with that Shizuka Hio. He chose to be a strigoi. That will

forever be on my conscious. Such a good Dhampir spirit. "

I had never seen Dimitri so upset about anything more than this. When he left the room I couldn't help but see that look of Guilt smeared all over his handsome face. I knew that his

guilt would probably last there forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; I realize that I haven't been updating too lately. Just so you know There is no ZeroxRose pairing. That would be terrible.**

**Also I know I have been mispelling Yuuki's and Zero's name. **

**Please forgive me. **

**Continue reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Being near guard wasn't too hard. As I walked beside Lissa quietly chatting yet still checking the surrounding are every now and again.

After her classes I was surprised to see Dimitri immediately close by me with a weird look on his face. Of course right after that I saw

Kiryuu trudging along looking surprisingly in pain. I was a bit concerned but not by much. I let it go until he slammed into my shoulder with surprising force.

I exploded.

"What was that for!" I yelled at him. Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder as Zero through a glare at Dimitri.

His looked shifted to me for a second.

"Shut up, Blood whore." He said calmly and returned his glare at Dimitri.

I didn't have any control after that. I punched him in his nose and Dimitri grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"Watch what you say Kiryuu, Or I will cut out your tongue so that you can't say anything ever again…" Dimitri said coldly.

It was like the look of guilt yesterday was a mirage. As if it had never happened.

And Dimitri definitely looked scary.

Something about his tone said that he may not have been bluffing.

Lissa looked up a bit scared of the new side of Dimitri that showed.

Dimitri let go of Zero and Zero left.

I looked over cautiously at Dimitri who had a hard look which immediately vanished as he grabbed my hand and I instantly gripped his.

Lissa grabbed my other hand as a bunch of her feelings flowed into me.

I felt her concern as we rounded the corner to the dorm.

That was when the room phone rang.

"Hello?" Lissa said into the receiver.

"Ms. Dragomir, would you mind sending Rosemarie to my private quarters?" said the Headmaster.

"Y-Yes Headmaster." Lissa stammered and I felt her anxiousness for me through the bond.

She hung up the phone without another word and finally spoke after a minute or two.

"Headmaster Cross wants to see you. It may have something to do with what happened today."

"Maybe." I said. "If it is.. Kiryuu started it so I can't get in trouble. Dimitri can back me up."

I walked out of the dorm and many night class students stared at me as I went. Kaname stopped me just as I made it to the door.

"Oh, Guardian Rose. I'm surprised to see you heading out so late." He said.

"Headmaster wants to see me." I said.

"Hmm.. interesting..usually he doesn't call students out so late. I will have to speak to him about this.

It could lead to some troubles with the Day class. This would cause problems for Yuuki and Kiryuu.

But carry forward but beware Night class students may still be out and about." He warned.

"Thank you Pres, but I think I could handle any of you night class students." I brushed off his warning and walked out the door.

Walking closely I felt Dimitri walking beside me. He stayed silent.

"He called you down as well, right?"

"Yes, I lost control today… You know that doesn't happen often. I will take responsibility for my actions."

We made it to the headmaster's building and Dimitri opened the door for me then walked inside himself.

We walked up the stairs to his office where we found him sitting comfortably behind his vintage desk.

"Rose; Dimitri please, have a seat." He said gesturing toward the comfortable chairs that sat on the opposite side of the desk.

We took a seat in each of the chairs and he looked at me specifically as Yuuki walked into the office.

"Hello you two. Headmaster Cross called you for a certain reason." She said calmly.

A look of sadness crossed headmaster's face. "Call me Daddy…" he said with foe tears running down his cheeks.

A blush ran over Yuuki's face but she did not correct her sentence.

Headmaster resumed his solemn expression.

"Rose, I would like you to join the Disciplinary Committee." He said reasonably.

"I'm sorry head master that is not a request that I can fulfill. I am the guardian for Lissa."

"But you would only be part of the committee during the sunrise and sunset and only then for about an hour each time.

Dimitri could be her guardian for those short hours. Then you can resume your pair guarding. Isn't that correct Mr. Belikov?" Headmaster questioned.

"I don't see the harm it could do. The school is protected by wards. I don't see the harm." Dimitri said reasonably.

"I can guard her while you're on duty Rose. It's not that difficult." He said.

Out voted I grudgingly agreed that I would become part of the disciplinary committee and Yuuki game me that weird band that was usually around her arm.

"Just keep this on your uniform and you will be officially recognized as part of the Disciplinary committee."

I took it from her and put it around my arm. Then Dimitri and I walked out. I was surprised to see Zero coming out of the bathroom with only a towel

around his waist his hair hanging in front of his face. When he saw the emblem on my upper arm he had a look of betrayal.

He pointedly ignored me as he walked past me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The first day was a bit hard. Sleep deprivation really does something. I have night watches. I feel like I have become a school guardian… watching the school grounds and stuff. It kind of reminds me of when I snuck out and ran into Dimitri. He lent me the key and let me off the hook. It was pretty nice.

I look over and on top of a roof I see Kiryuu just sitting up there. I'm still pretty pissed at how he treats me. But hey just another Dhampir who thinks he's all that. But for some reason I still kinda get sick when I'm around him sometimes.

It reminds me of when I'm around Strigoi.

I just don't understand it. He seems in control. Just then I saw something move behind me. Dimitri is standing there behind a tree trunk.

"You know... you aren't as quiet as you used to be." I said casually with a small smile tracing my lips.

"Well… it's hard sneaking up on a girl with unique powers..." he replied softly.

My heart started to race as he gave me his knowing smirk. Well it's not like I could have controlled the stupid blush that seemed to spread across my face. He brushed my hair away from my face and touched my marks. And my new Promise mark.

That's right. I forgot to mention. I actually got a promise mark to Lissa. And boy did it feel awesome. I mean the tattoo itself kind of hurt but otherwise it was awesome. My mother was there and she actually looked proud. And I knew Dimitri was proud. Anyone could tell by the look on his sexy face.

Suddenly out of nowhere Kaname showed up.

"Belikov… I'm fairly sure its against rules for you and Ms. Hathaway to be out alone together…

She is now part of the disciplinary committee. And I believe that you should be guarding Ms. Dragomir. Am I not correct?"

"Mind your own business!" I said angrily but Dimitri just held up a hand to quiet me.

"No need to be rude rose. He is right. It is a bit inappropriate for me to be out here. You have a good night Rose. Kaname." He said as he departed.

It didn't take long for me to burst out.

"Why did you do that?" I asked annoyed.

"Do what Ms. Hathaway?" he said innocently.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Leave Zero alone. I know you know." his tone turning serious.

"Excuse me… I don't have a clue what you are talking about..

and you don't seem to be that nice to him either so you don't have any room to criticize.

Your just a stupid hypocrite!"

Suddenly ghosts surrounded Kuran and he was looking quite a bit scared.

I was just so angry I didn't care if he got hurt. In fact I hoped that he did.

Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey there….little Dhampir… don't you think you have tortured this guy enough?"

I froze dead in my tracks and the ghosts seemed to slowly disappear as I turned and saw Adrian standing there with is messishly

styled hair in his nice clothes. He wore a scarf around his neck that looked very warm.

Suddenly his arms were around me and I hugged him back.

"I missed you little Dhampir." He whispered into my hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After taking a moment to realize that Adrian was actually here I tried to escape adrian's tight grasp to no avail.

"I haven't seen you in quite a while Dhampir… you're not even going to give me a proper hug?"

Something in his tone definitely didn't suggest proper considering he was practically murmuring into my ear.

I leaned in closer so that my head rested gently on his shoulder. He squeezed me tightly before letting me go.

"Little Dhampir…. It seems you still haven't learned to control that terrible temper of yours." He said."Not saying that that is a bad thing of course..." he said suggestively.

That made me laugh. Adrian had changed at all.

Then Kaname made himself known.

"Who are you… I'm not sure I heard of a new student coming into the night class. I wasn't certainly told and I'm the dorm president." Kaname said smugly.

"Well Mr. Dorm President … I shall have you know that I have specific request asking me to attend this pacifist schooling environment. I would have hoped that you would hear of my arrival considering that I am one of the high royal families or as you uncivilized know-it-alls call purebloods. Now if you don't mind I am trying to catch up with an old friend of mine and would appreciate some privacy." Adrian said in mock politeness.

His attitude made me smile. Still the same.

I sighed in relief as Kaname… stunned into silence… left without another word.

"Man… what is that guys problem. He seems kind of stuck up…"

"Well you can't blame him… a lot of these humans fall for him. Giving him chocolates on Valentine's Day… as well as Christmas. He has a large ego."

"Rose... I have a large ego… and not even I am that bad..." he said with a minor smile.

"Very true… very true..." I conceded.

"Well sweetheart… I'm going to go unpack and get settled in." Adrian said with a small sigh.

"Alright… I will talk to you later…" I said.

"I will be looking forward to that. " Adrian said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes in response as he chuckled softly making my heart jump a little. I mentally kicked myself. I was with Dimitri there was no other option… unless you really thought about it. But I wasn't going to allow that. I loved Dimitri. It doesn't matter of Dhampir infertility, I love him.

The dawn was starting to rise as I made my way toward the night class gate. Day class students still hadn't come yet so it was pretty easy with Yuuki and Kiryuu around the perimeter. I was making sure the Night class wasn't sidetracked on the way back to the Night class Dorms.

I after the day class was escorted to the Classrooms I felt suddenly tired. I made my way toward my dorm slowly my eyes circled with dark rings.

Halfway I was stopped by Yuuki and Zero looking quite close… Wait a minute is his mouth on her neck…

I smelled blood.

Without thinking I stalked toward the pair.

Grabbing Zero by the collar and pulling his mouth away from Yuuki's neck. Left behind was crusted blood as well as dark bruises.

"What are you DOING!" I said loudly Yuuki collapsed with a gasp to the ground as I restrained Zero as he lunged for Yuuki.

I removed my stake from my jacket pocket when Yuuki screamed.

"NOOOO… YOU CAN'T HURT HIM!" she wailed desperately. I quickly dispatched Zero, as he again lunged at the girl, with a swift punch to his face. It knocked him out completely. Out of know where Dimitri showed up and picked up Yuuki.

"Is she alright?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah… she seems to be… Just a bit of blood loss. Looks like we have a moroi here rather than a dhampir." He stated.

I looked appalled I have never seen a Moroi with the Dhampir Physique. He doesn't seem like a moroi though... his attitude is so rebellious. Then again, the society of moroi at this academy haven't been even the slightly bit trained to be helpless in a fight.

These moroi were unafraid and some… even fighters.

We took Yuuki to the headmaster and Zero to President Kuran.

"It's kind of strange... don't you think so… Dimitri."

"Well not really… He may have been changed. "

"Changed…. You can't mean…?" I started…

"Yes Rose I do believe that Zero is on his way to becoming a Level E or Strigoi." Dimitri said calmly.

"Oh… well I am tired." I said. My head was spinning. A strigoi that hasn't been killing a bunch of people in one place… that must be impossible. My mind went straight to Natalie… She seemed like she had a bit of control... but still Is it really possible for Kiryuu to be a Strigoi… and if so… why hasn't he been staked yet.

Dimitri hugged me tightly and then walked away.

I walked toward my room and unconsciously opened the door. Exhausted I fell into the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Unfortunately my sleep was short lived. I was sucked into a dream almost immediately. I expected to see the beautiful eyes of Adrian,

but was surprised to find Kaname just ahead of me. I never would have guessed that he wielded the power of spirit.

"Hello Rosemarie. " He said solemnly.

"Hey..."

He studied me for a few minutes and then ran his hand through his hair. If I didnt have a boyfriend i would say it was pretty sexy.

But I would never say that comparing him to my Russian God. He then turned his deep chocolate hues toward me giving me a once over before continueing.

"I want you to leave." Kaname said abruptly getting straight to the point.

"What...?" I asked appalled at his commanding voice.

"You have ruined everything. You must leave." He said firmly.

My surprise turned to anger as I put one of my trademark Rose full of attitude smirk over my features. I let out a confident laugh.

"Haha. I attend this academy. Also I am Lissa's guardian. Nothing you say or do can make me leave. I have paid my room and board and I am also a contributing

member of the Disciplinary Committee. So You will just have to deal with me being here." I stated with triumph.

He seemed rather amused with my statement.

"I can easily have Lissa transferred to another academy, God knows that there are thousands like this one. Probably not many with human students

but surely enough with just vampires. I can get your money refunded and Kiryuu and Yuuki were doing just fine with the Disciplinary committee before

you came. It can all be arranged. Just tell the Headmaster that Vasilisa has recieved a wonderful opportunity to a new academy. Free of charge.

I'm sure I can arrange a place for her at any academy she would like." He said persuasively.

My frown Became harder. He stiffened for a second or two before my frown once again became a smirk. My voice became stern and ice cold.

"Don't try to bribe me.. I don't take to well to some rich guy pulling strings like a spoiled brat when he doesn't get what he wants. So what if you don't like me don't be an immature child... Now if thats all I will be taking my leave."

I instantly was back in my bed. I ran my hand through my hair and gripped its lengths in frustration. Looking at my clock seeing it was 4:00 p.m. Damn... looks like my catnap was over. I tossed my blankets off and stormed out of the room.

Dimitri caught me halfway and put a calm hand to my shoulder. I gave him a look and he pulled me into a hug.

"What's the matter Rose." He said levelly squeezing me into his chest.

I looked up at him and told him about my dream with Kaname and he was deep in thought for a while. He looked miles away when he brought his eyes down to mine in a gaze. Gently he ran his hand down my cheek and gave me a kind smile.

"Don't worry just yet. I want you to continue as you and Lissa normally do but do not tell her about this just yet. I am going to investigate while continueing training sessions with the Disciplinary Committee, I want you to act as if nothing happened. Be polite to Kaname and Yuuki and even Kiryuu for now. Alright?"

"But..." But that was as far as I got into my protesting as Dimitri let me go. His lips came down gently on mine along with a bit of desire and hunger that his mouth usually held when he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gripped my waist. Then he moved his mouth to my ear.. "Alright?" he whispered quietly.

I had completely forgotten what I had been about to say. So instead of look like an idiot, trying to remember I simply agreed and he gave me another light kiss on my cheek. He let go of me and untangled my arms from his neck and then said goodbye giving me a tight hug.

A little dizzy I went to go find Lissa and walked on the other side of her friend while Adrian was busy chatting away about his spirit using.

"Hey Rose..." Adrian said hesitantlly.

"Yes." I replied a laughing a bit at the earlier topic. Little did I know the next was much mor serious.

"There was a problem the other night. When I tried to dream walk with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Well, I couldn't Dream walk with you for some reason. And that has never happened before. So how did you learn?" He demanded.

"Learn what?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"How to block my Spirit." He said matter of factly.

"I dunno. But I don't think its a bad thing. I have been telling you to stay out of my dreams long enough." I said pretending to be irritated.

"Little Dhampir, Don't blame me because you can't keep my beautiful face out of your fantasy mind." He proclaimed.

"Obviously I was able to keep you out this time." I said lightly giving a small chuckle that turned this conversation into a more lighthearted one. We all laughed and then my stomach rumbled.

"Little Dhampir.. that sounds like a serious problem.. maybe you should go grab a pastry or something to eat." He suggested.

I had to admit... even though Adrian was kind of reckless he did have good ideas sometimes.

"Yah, your right, See ya round Ivashkov. Bye Liss." And I was off in search of some sort of donut. I picked out a couple chocolate ones and a coffee. While standing in line waiting for my coffee kiryuu walked in. He gave me a respectful nod and went on to order himself a coffee. I was surprised to see we had both ordered the same coffee. Hot Chocolate with peppermint, Whipped Cream, Grande. Alright so maybe it wasn't coffee but it sure did taste good. Mine was ready and he looked at me and the cup in my hand.

"That's mine," He said coldly. Reaching his hand out for my chocolate.

"Actually, no it's mine." I replied holding it away from his hand and lifted it to my mouth taking a sip of the scorching liquid.

His eyes turned dark and he glared at me when his order was called. I smirked at him with triumph and he gave me a death glare.

He picked up his cup and started to walk away when I stood in front of him with my arms crossed a donut bag clutched in one hand

while my chocolate was gripped in my other. He glared at me.

"I would like an apology."I stated.

His glare turned into an amused smirk as he chuckled. He kissed my cheek and I froze, my heart beating super fast.

He then took that moment to move around me chuckling at my reaction to his kiss. I turned and saw just outside the window...was Dimitri.

**CliffHanger. Thank you to everyone who Favorited or reviewed my story. All your feedback meant a lot. I am terribly sorry for not updating in months.. I have had my hands tied.**


	10. LETTER

**Dear Readers**

**I don't actually plan to continue this story. And To those of you who are unsatisfied that I love Vampire Academy more than Vampire Knight, You are correct. I have not read the newer manga of Vampire Knight because I got bored of it. You are all entitled to your opinion. This was my first story but my short attention span doesn't allow me to continue. And to those of you who don't like Rose. That's just fine. Some of you haven't even read the full series so your opinions are a moot point mainly because you haven't read it. The only reason I haven't deleted this story is because others may want to read it. But it has been at least a year or two since I last updated. I am sorry to all of those who liked the storyline or my portrayal of the VA characters. I have actually read the whole series of that. And to those of who didn't like the characters personality that's too bad. Plus it was written when there were only 10 manga volumes. And in like the first of them Kaname wouldn't have killed because he was honoring headmaster Cross's wishes for a way of coexistence. So Yes I had a reason; plus if you kill of the characters then that leaves one less direction to go in.**

**Anyways;**

**Thanks for your time reading this. Sorry if you thought that it was another chapter.**

**-xMEGAx-**


End file.
